Venganza
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Chat Noir le dice a Ladybug que se vengara de ella. /—¿Qué quieres de mí? /—Lo sabes...


—Ho...

Ladybug no pudo terminar el saludo hecho para su compañero, cuando arremetió contra ella; la chica retrocedió por instinto. Fue completamente inesperado.

El felino tenía su ceño estaba fruncido. Sus ojos brillaban de furia, un profundo odio comenzó a nacer de su ser; Ladybug lo veía de esa manera mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Avanzaba un paso, el bichito retrocedía el triple.

—¿Qué te pasa? —no invadía solo su espacio personal, parecía que quería más que eso, sus ojos reflejaban un oscuro bosque que parecía ocultar un misterio, un secreto.

Rápidamente, corriendo hacia ella, la tomó fuertemente de los brazos y la chica poso su mirada en la de él mientras su pecho se elevaba de forma intranquila.

—¡Quiero venganza!

—V—venganza... —repitió en balbuceo— ¿Que...? —No podía hablar. Esa actitud que opto su compañero, su propósito, la dejo sin habla.

—Voy a vengarme...

—¿De quién? —pregunto sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

Él se tomó segundos en silencio, provocando que la noche se vuelva terrorífica, la brisa una señal de peligro y su respiración una indicio de auxilio.

—De ti.

—¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó asustada. El gatito estaba irreconocible—No es divertida esta broma —agregó.

Desde cuando patrullar juntos, ¿Se convirtió en una película de terror?

—No es broma —objetó—¡Me voy a vengar de ti! —exclamó Chat Noir. Ladybug tragó saliva—¡Me voy a vengar de ti! —Volvió a proclamar en voz alta— De todo lo que me hiciste —sus dientes apretados— ¡De lo que me quitaste!

—¿¡Que te hice?!—Gritó asustada de lo que el felino podía hacer con ella— ¿¡Que te quite!?

Aterrorizada por ese comportamiento jamás visto. Ladybug no quería hacerse la inocente pero ¿Que había hecho?

—Recuérdalo...

La soltó, ella lo vio irse, camuflándose con la noche, mientras sentía aun la sensación de ser apresada por sus manos, de sus dedos apretando su piel.

¿No patrullarían hoy?

**...**

_Días después..._

Ladybug no podía dejar de pensar en Chat Noir

"Recuérdalo..."

Sus palabras, sus ojos.

"Recuérdalo"

¿Recordar que?

Negó con la cabeza, no lo hacía, no podía. No podía quitarse de la mente a Chat Noir. Su corazón latía rápidamente, su respiración se aceleraba. Hasta en sus sueños lo veía, susurrándole que recuerde... Pero, ¿Qué? ¡No conseguía recordar!

**...**

_Esa misma tarde..._

—No actúes tan amable conmigo—espetó Ladybug luego de derrotar un Akuma y chocar su puño como si nada fuera de lo normal estuviera pasando, halagándola, salvándola ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¡Si quería venganza! —¡Ya véngate de mí! ¡No soporto la espera!

—¿Venganza?—preguntó inocentemente.

—¡No te hagas el tonto! —Exclamó—¡Por lo que me dijiste no puedo dejar de pensar en ti! Trato de recordar, lo intento, de verdad que lo hago, pero no lo recuerdo. Así que ya véngate —exigió— ¡Estoy preparada! ¡No sé lo que hice! ¡No sé lo que te quite! ¡Pero si eso hará que...

—No te preocupes, bichito —La interrumpió calmadamente el gatito.

Él dio un paso, Ladybug retrocedió. Su dulce condescendencia, hacia peor todo.

—No tengas miedo—añadió tomándole dulcemente de la mano—Todo el tema de la venganza era mentira.

"¿Eh?"

—Solo quería que pensaras de mí —añadió con una sonrisa petulante— Y funciono ¿No es así?

Después de todo se lo confesó. Ladybug cambió una cara de sorpresa a una furiosa.

—¡Gato tonto!—masculló enojada— ¡Estaba muerta de miedo imaginándome miles de cosas que podías hacerme! —golpeó contra su pecho.

—Quiero hacerte muchas cosas.

Detuvo sus golpeteos, a Ladybug se le colorearon las mejillas por el tono de voz que fue empleado, pero eso rápidamente se le fue, al escuchar el pitido de sus aretes. Pero al intentar irse, no la dejo.

Ronroneó.

—¿Me pregunto cómo vengare de ti? —mientras movía la cola con su mano, sugerentemente.

—Dijiste que dejaría el tema de la venganza—exclamó a la defensiva. Otro pitido—¡Tengo que irme!

—Es verdad—afirmó—Pero no quiero que dejes de pensar en mi —sus labios sonreían ladinamente como sus ojos.

La soltó. Ella parpadeó antes sus últimas palabras, antes de que él sea el primero en irse.

"Estate preparada"

Ladybug estaba pasmada ¿Tenía que prepararse? ¿Prepararse para qué?

¿Qué le iba a hacer?

...

_Luego de unos pocos días..._

—¿No puedes dejar de pensar en mí? —preguntó, recorriendo esa sonrisa furtiva sobre sus labios. Su Lady era un libro abierto— ¿Estas ansiosa por mi venganza? ¿Por saber mi plan?

—¡No tienes un plan! —contestó con irritación ¡No creería una palabra más! ¡No lo haría! (Nada más la estaba torturando con la espera, con la incertidumbre)

No obstante, aunque lo digiera, su corazón, su cabeza, no le hacían caso. Pensaban en él y en su futuro plan, pensando y haciendo que su corazón lata de forma ansiosa, al no saber lo que podría querer Chat Noir, conseguir de ella y quitárselo.

—Lo tengo...

—¡No! —pronunció, más miedo que otra cosa, disfrazado de enojo.

—Sí, mi plan consiste en cumplir ciertos pasos, mi primer paso es que pienses en mí, el segundo...

—¿Por qué te detienes? ¡Ya dilo!

Movió su dedo índice, en gesto negativo "No, no"

—¡Es mentira! ¡No sabes que otro pasó inventar! ¡Ya deja tu tonto juego de la venganza!

—No es tonto y no es mentira —espetó— Me vengare y lo sabes.

—¡No lo sé! — (¡Era un engaño!) (¡Debía serlo!) (¡El mismo lo dijo!) (¡Fue una mentira!)

Veía sus ojos, pero parecía que ya no era un engaño. Parecía preparado para seguir hasta cumplir con su objetivo.

—Ahora si lo sabes... —dijo—...De nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —Preguntó—¿Qué quieres conseguir?

—Quiero quitarte algo, más bien quiero que me lo des —Las pupilas de Bugaboo se dilataron—Lo sabes...

Ella negó con la cabeza. El felino, acercó sus labios a su oreja y él le respondió su incógnita silenciosa, dicha por tan solo su mirada.

_"Quiero tu corazón..."_


End file.
